gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Airblown Inflatables
Airblown inflatables are inflatable holiday indoor and outdoor decorations for all occasions. They can be 3 to 16 ft tall/long. There is also a giant airblown movie screen. Airblown Motor Evolution Metal base with attachable legs: 2002 Metal base with fold down legs: 2002-2003 Plastic black base with fold down legs: 2004-2012 4ft round inflator with no lights: 2004-2008 2ft-5ft round inflator with light: 2009-present day plastic gray base with fold down legs: 2013-present day plastic outside base with non-foldable legs in big Airblowns: 2012-present day plastic gray base with fold down legs and cover on animated Airblowns: 2012-present day Setup Instructions If your Airblown Inflatable has a metal/plastic base at the bottom, follow this procedure(works on airblown movie screen too, it just uses 2 inflators) 1. Unfold the legs on the base, make sure the zipper is zipped up(certain ones have pre-unfolded bases that cannot be folded) 2.Plug in the cord of the Airblown Inflatable to a standard outlet and allow to inflate 3.Clip the tethers to the nylon loops/ring grommets(nylon loops, 2007 and later.) (Ring grommets, 2002 to 2006) and insert the base stakes in the hole of the legs If it has a round inflator, follow this procedure 1. Open the small white box included with the Airblown, and take out the plug inside 2. Place the small connectors on the inflator in the holes on the plug 3. Zip up the zipper on the airblown, then plug the adapter into a standard outlet 4.Clip the tethers to the nylon loops on the side of the Airblown, instead of putting the base stakes in a base, put them on the nylon loops at the bottom of the Airblown. Trivia Airblowns are Gemmy's longest series of products because they were made for over 14 years. Some Airblowns are animated, some play music and some have different materials for more realistic feels and also projection in some like in the kaleidoscope snowman. And in 2015, photorealistic printing to make it more real. Gemmy also does some licences for Airblown inflatables. Some examples are, Hello Kitty, Star Wars, and Disney. Some Airblowns are sold in Combo Packs, meaning these Combo Packs have two Airblowns in one box. Though the first Airblown was released in 2001, the idea was actually conceived in July 1999. Gemmy inflatable ghost trio in pumpkin.jpg|Ghost trio in pumpkin Gemmy inflatable jack-o-lantern.jpg|Classic Jack-o-lantern Gemmy inflatable pumpkin stack.jpg|Classic jack-o-lantern pumpkin stack Gemmy inflatable giant monster.jpg|Giant monster Gemmy inflatable mummy.jpg|Mummy Gemmy inflatable ghost trio in hot rod.jpg|Ghosts in hot rod Gemmy inflatable vampire bat.jpg|Vampire bat Gemmy inflatable purple spider.jpg|purple spider Gemmy inflatable turkey.jpg|classic turkey gemmy inflatable standing turkey.gif|standing turkey Gemmy inflatable santa with bage over back.jpg|Classic Santa w/ bag Gemmy inflatable classic snowman.jpg|Classic snowman Gemmy inflatable polar bear.jpg|Classic polar bear Gemmy inflatable dog with present and tree.jpg|Christmas dog w/ present and tree Gemmy inflatable Christmas dogs.jpg|Christmas dog w/ puppy Gemmy inflatable standing grinch.jpg|Standing Grinch Gemmy inflatable grinch with max.jpg|Grinch w/ Max Gemmy inflatable Homer Simpson as Santa.jpg|Homer Simpson as Santa Gemmy inflatable Bart Simpson on gifts.jpg|Bart Simpson on presents Gemmy inflatable Homer Simpson as Skeleton.jpg|Homer Simpson as Skeleton Gemmy inflatable Bart simpson as vampire on pumpkins.jpg|Bart Simpson as Vampire on pumpkins Gemmy inflatable Spongebob as Santa on gift.jpg|Spongebob on present gemmy inflatable elmo as santa.jpg|Elmo as Santa Gemmy inflatable scooby doo witch.jpg|Scooby doo as witch Gemmy inflatable snoopy and woodstock halloween.jpg|Snoopy and Woodstock w/ pumpkin Gemmy inflatable multicolor jack o lantern tower.jpg|Multicolored Jack-o-lantern stack Gemmy inflatable snowman family trio.jpg|Snowman family trio Gemmy inflatable elmo with pumpkin stack.jpg|Elmo w/ pumpkin stack Gemmy inflatable whinnie the pooh tigger and eeyore sleigh 2.JPG|Winnie the pooh sleigh ride Gemmy inflatable standing turkey with bag.jpg|Turkey w/ bag Gemmy inflatable ploar bear.jpg|Sitting polar bear Gemmy inflatable penguin holding sign.JPG|Penguin w/ sign Gemmy inflatable polar bear with cub skating.JPG|Polar bear w/ skating cub Gemmy inflatable light show santa and friends band.jpg|Santa Band Gemmy inflatable talking spongebob 2.JPG|Talking Spongebob Gemmy inflatable santa and friends on christmas train.jpg|Santa and friends on train Chunky ghost.jpg|Chunky Ghost snowman.png|Snowman tweety.png|Santa tweety yhst-28553301169418_2265_53513233.gif|Patriotic snowman InfC269.jpg|Santa in sleigh new version Gemmy inflatable Christmas Disney planes.jpg|Disney Planes Dusty (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas football charlie brown.JPG|Charlie Brown with football in box (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas pooh and tigger scene.jpg|Pooh and Tigger Christmas scene Gemmy inflatable dead end train.JPG|Dead end railroad (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable dead lift skeleton.JPG|Dead Lift skeleton (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Easter bunny scooby doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Easter bunny (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable ghost on tombstone.JPG|Ghost in tombstone (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Halloween hello kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty witch (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Homer simpson skeleton.JPG|Homer Simpson Skeleton (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mexican skeletons.JPG|Mexican skeletons (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mickey mouse as monster.JPG|Mickey Mouse as monster (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable monster head.JPG|Lightsync monster head (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable peanuts halloween scene.JPG|Peanuts Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable red scuirpion.JPG|Red scorpion (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable spongebob flying vampire.JPG|Spongebob vampire flying (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable vampire on coffin skateboard.JPG|Skateboarding vampire (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable vulture on bone.JPG|Vulture sitting on bone (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable neon snowman.JPG|Neon Snowman Gemmy inflatable buzz lightyear Christmas.JPG|Christmas Buzz Lightyear (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas R2D2 from star wars.JPG|Christmas R2D2 Gemmy inflatable Christmas Yoda from star wars.JPG|Christmas Yoda Gemmy inflatable frosty the snowman.JPG|Frosty the snowman Gemmy inflatable polar bear in sweater and hat.JPG|Polar bear in sweater (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa noodling catfish.JPG|Noodling Santa Gemmy inflatable snowman and penguins in igloo.JPG|Snowman and penguin and igloo scene Gemmy inflatable Spongebob as Santa.JPG|Spongebob as Santa/Elf (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable whinnie the pooh birthday.JPG|Birthday Winnie the pooh Gemmy inflatable realistic feels santa.JPG|Realistic old world santa Gemmy inflatable Spongebob with Easter egg.jpg|Spongebob with Easter egg (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa kayaking.JPG|Kayaking Santa (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable polar bear and penguin sled rides attacrtion.JPG|Polar bear & Penguin sled rides attraction (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable good ship kringle.JPG|Good ship Kringle (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas mouse band.JPG|Christmas Mouse Band Lightshow (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Angry Birds christmas scene.JPG|Angry Birds Christmas scene Gemmy inflatable Simpsons Christmas chimney scene.JPG|The Simpsons Homer & Bart Chimney scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Monsters inc Halloween scene.JPG|Monsters Inc Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable skeleton jumping over tombstone.JPG|Skeleton jumping over tombstone (Prototype)|link=P Gemmy inflatable Simpsons Halloween graveyard scene.JPG|The Simpsons Homer & Bart graveyard scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Scooby Doo as vampire.JPG|Scooby Doo as vampire (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scooby doo in pumpkin patch.JPG|Scooby Doo w/ pumpkins (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scary vampire bat.JPG|Scary Vampire Bat (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable star wars Christmas scene.JPG|Star wars Yoda Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Star wars Christmas.JPG|Star Wars Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Spongebob on chimney.JPG|Spongebob as Santa on chimney (Prototype) University airblowns collection-Arkansas.jpg|University Airblown-Arkansas University airblowns collection-Duke.jpg|University Airblown-Duke GEMMY UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN SPARTANS 8' SPARTY MASCOT AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|University Airblown-Michigan State University airblowns collection-Wisconsin.jpg|University Airblown-Wisconsin University airblowns collection-Texas A&M.jpg|University Airblown-Texas A&M University airblowns collection-Tenessee.jpg|University Airblown-Tennessee University airblowns collection-Penn state.jpg|University Airblown-Penn State University airblowns collection-Nebraska.jpg|University Airblown-Nebraska University airblowns collection-Michigan.jpg|University Airblown-Michigan University airblowns collection-Georgia.jpg|University Airblown-Georgia 58504-2.jpg|Cemtery reaper archway|link=Awesomeguy8642 Airblown Inflatable 12.5' Cat Pumpkins Ghosts Halloween Decor Lights Up.JPG|GIANT Pumpkin stack w/ black cat & ghosts 37709-2.jpg|Christmas Big Mouth Billy Bass GEMMY 8FT SHREK SANTA CHRISTMAS LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE YARD DISPLAY, RARE.jpg|Christmas Shrek GEMMY 8FT BUMBLE THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMONSTER LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE DISPLAY.jpg|Rudolph Bumble w/ star GEMMY 8FT DR. SEUSS' CAT IN THE HAT W CHRISTMAS TREE LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|The cat in the hat w/ Christmas tree GEMMY 8FT FROSTY THE SNOWMAN & CHRISTMAS TREE LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|Frosty the snowman w/ Christmas tree Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Birthday Party Clown 8 Ft Tall L@@k At Pics 2002.jpg|Birthday Party Clown 2003 Gemmy 8ft Lighted Airblown Inflatable Christmas Snowman.JPG|Snowman in blue coat and top hat Gemmy 8' Frankenstein Monster Halloween Airblown Inflatable.JPG|Cartoon Frankenstein w/ spider and bat GEMMY 6' Lighted AIRBLOWN PALM TREE Inflatable Christmas Nativity YARD DISPLAY.jpg|Palm tree 6' SANTA & SNOWMAN Christmas Gemmy Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Santa & Snowman 5.5' Polar Bear & Penguin Snowball Fight Airblown Inflatable Outdoor Christmas.jpg|Polar bear & penguins snowball fight (Combo pack airblown) airblown santa garfield.jpg|Christmas Garfield CHRISTMAS Airblown Inflatable SANTA & RUDOLPH Yard Decor HUGE 8 FT TALL!! 2.jpg|Santa w/ Rudolph GEMMY 8FT TOY SOLDIER NUTCRACKER LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE YARD DISPLAY.jpg|Nutcracker solider inflate.jpg|Peeps Chick Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Prototype Frog Swamp Globe Whirlwind Summer Anytime.jpg|Frogs in snowglobe (Prototype) NEW Gemmy Prototype 8'Tall Lighted Easter Tweety Bird EGG Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Easter Tweety (Prototype) Airblown bunny with banner.jpg|Easter Bunny w/ banner RARE Gemmy 8' Lighted Easter Bunny Rabbit wEgg Cart Airblown Inflatable Blow-up.jpg|Easter Bunny w/ egg cart Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Easter Duck 2002 RARE 8 FT TALL.jpg|Easter Duck w/ basket RARE Gemmy 8' Lighted Easter Bunny Rabbit in Basket Airblown Inflatable Blow-up.jpg|Pink Easter bunny in basket Gemmy Airblown Inflatable 8Ft Tall Easter Bunny Holding Egg Rabbit Spring Huge!!.jpg|Easter Bunny w/ giant egg Disney Winnie The Pooh Airblown Inflatable 6' Yard Decoration RARE GIANT.JPG|Easter Winnie the Pooh OVER 6' Lighted Tigger Easter Bunny Rabbit Painting Egg Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Easter Tigger Disney Tigger Easter Egg Airblown Inflatable Gemmy 6' Blow Up with Lights.jpg|Tigger sitting on Easter egg PEANUTS SNOOPY WOODSTOCK EASTER EGG AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE GEMMY 6 FT.jpg|Snoopy & Woodstock lying on Easter egg Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Prototype Easter Bunny Laying Lounging With Flower.jpg|Blue Bunny laying holding flower (Prototype) Gemmy Christmas PROTOTYPE SHAGGY & SCOOBY DOO 8' Airblown Inflatable 2.jpg|Christmas Scooby Doo & Shaggy (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Halloween Headless Horseman.JPG|Headless Horseman scene (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Outdoor Santa Milk Cookies Stand.JPG|Santa at Milk & Cookies drive thru (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Santa Clock Animated.JPG|Christmas Cuckoo Clock (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Santa's Sweets Funnel Cake Stand.JPG|Santa's Sweets Funnel Cakes stand (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Outdoor Snowman Crashed Santa.JPG|Santa crashed into snowman (Prototype) Inflatable 8' Alien ET Airblown Gemmy 2003 Blow Up Prototype Giving Peace Sign.JPG|Giant alien (Prototype) NEW Gemmy Prototype 6' Tall Lighted Easter Bugs Bunny w EGG Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Easter Bugs Bunny (Prototype) Goolf.jpg|Santa in golf cart Philidelphia eagles NFL snowglobe inflatable.jpg|NFL Snowglobe (Eagles version) 20151013_105800441_iOS.jpg|Smiling skeleton w/ pumpkin (RARE) IMG_3057.JPG|Ghost On A Pumpkin (RARE) Category:Series Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Outdoor Decor Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Spongebob Category:Disney Category:Peanuts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Sesame Street Category:Pooh Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby doo Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016